Known satellite navigation devices may display an image to a user according to a position of the user as determined by at least one of a satellite navigation system receiver such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) or a Galileo receiver, a Distance Measurement Instrument (DMI) and an Inertial Measurement Unit (IMU). The image displayed to the user is generally selected from a map database according to the determined position of the user. The map database is generally stored locally within the satellite navigation device but may be stored remotely from the satellite navigation device.
The image displayed to the user may be artificially generated and may have an appearance which does not closely resemble the environment around the satellite navigation device which it represents. In particular, in the context of vehicle navigation systems, the image displayed to the user may not show road markings. A known solution to this problem is to capture images of the environment and store the captured images in a map database. The images of the environment around the satellite navigation device are selected from the map database according to the determined position of the user and are displayed to the user. One problem with such known methods is that capturing images of the environment is time consuming and costly. Furthermore, storing the captured images may require the storage of large quantities of data. In addition, the captured images often have noise and/or unwanted obstructions such as vehicles, pedestrians and the like which may be distracting when displayed to the user of the satellite navigation device.